total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Zoey
Zoey, labeled The Indie Chick, was a contestant on Total Drama Around the World, as a member of team Outstanding Olympians. Zoey returns to compete again in Total Drama Amazonian Nightmare, as a member of Unidade. Personality Zoey is an optimistic, kind-hearted girl who is exceedingly easy to get along with. Unfortunately for her, she is also lonely, as she is an only child who did not grow up with any friends. Her goal of joining Total Drama was to change that, particularly meeting people who share her love of indie theater and retro clothing. She is very apologetic and has a compulsive need of seeking the approval of others. Her strive to see the best in people can lead her to be easily fooled by antagonists. On the other hand, one should not take her kindness for granted. If pushed enough, she will release a darker side usually kept under control. "Commando Zoey" is a brave, revenge driven, and highly skilled, but is also selfish and rude; this alter ego first emerges at her breaking point. The turn is only temporary, but Zoey maintains her impressive athletic abilities. Total Drama Around the World Zoey returns to compete in Total Drama Around the World, to hopefully win a season again. As the first episode plays, Anne Maria and Zoey's conflict is hinted many times, by Anne Maria. Zoey states in the confessional that the season would be better if Anne Maria was not present, foreshadowing their conflict throughout the season. As Chris begins the challenge, Zoey decides to pair up with her boyfriend Mike to look for passports. However, Mike decides to look for the passports with a different group of contestants, leaving Zoey by herself. Uncertain on to where to look for a passport, she follows Brick into the main hall, were she discovers that he had found one. She then finds one for herself in the refrigerator. as she runs back to the finish line, she is worried to if Mike as found on for himself, and discovers he was already at the finish line joining her on team two. After the teams get settled there is a complaint of Mike wanting to join the other team to be closer to Anne Maria, infuriating Zoey. Chris makes the switch, leaving Mike on the losing team. At the elimination ceremony Mike is eliminated and Zoey was only mad at Mike, blaming him for his own elimination. In episode two, Zoey is seen pacing back and forth in misery of Mike's elimination in the previous episode. She then talks to Harold to talk about this however, he only tells her he's feeling very hungry. Zoey agrees to be hungry also and goes to the cafeteria to get a banana, and decides to leave the plane that had made a quick stop in Egypt. However to Zoey's knowledge, the plane leaves to China without her. Not sure what she should do, she comes across a man named Abubakar, who says he will give her a ride to The Great Wall of China for her banana. Zoey accepts, and heads on the plane. On her long flight to China Abubakar teaches her a few words in Egyptian, sooner or later getting into full on conversations with him. They mostly talk about her relationship with Mike however, and Abubakar tells Zoey that he really isn't worth it if he abandoned her, hit on her worst rival, and was selfish enough to get himself eliminated first. To this Zoey agreed, and recognizes that they are at China. Zoey gives her banana to Abubakar, and he pushes her out of his plane telling her, "Chase your dreams!". Zoey plummets on the top of The Great Wall, and is safe from elimination given that her team didn't lose without her. In Egyptian Torture, Zoey is shown at the beginning of the episode walking into First Class with Trent, surprising the rest of the Destroying Dragons. Brick welcomes her in, with she is happy about, but simply just pushes off Amy as she knows she is not trustworthy. As the contestants land, they are gathered out side the plane listening to Chris's challenge, which Zoey interrupts getting made at Chris that they came back to Egypt, prior of the last episode. To add, Zoey is even less impressed when she finds out Courtney is debuting. As her and many other contestants get confused with her complicated trivia the Destroying Dragons win again, and Trent tells her try not to get eliminated, showing that he cared if she did. Zoey then tells Trent not to worry because her team isn't up for elimination. At the elimination ceremony Trent then winks at Zoey, and Zoey is puzzled for the rest of the episode. Anne Maria approaches Zoey in the morning, and tells her that she needs to stop Mike sending her letters in Korean Pop Quizzing. When everyone on the plane starts to fight, Zoey tries to get everyone to calm down, and tells them that they are all her to win, and not fight. When Alejandro gets worried that not many people like his looks anymore, Zoey confirms that most of his fans are over him. Trent and Zoey start to bond even more during the challenge. Zoey admits to Trent that she really misses Mike, now that Anne Maria keeps bringing him up. Once again Anne Maria tries to force Zoey into telling Mike to stop hitting on her, trying to make Zoey jealous of her. When Zoey accidentally roots for Trent, her team starts to get mad at her, which she apologizes to everyone. Throughout the whole challenge, Zoey is seen rooting for her teammates. Zoey's team ends up losing the challenge, and Anne Maria tries to convince Zoey's team to vote off Zoey, but to no avail, as Zoey is deemed safe at the elimination ceremony. And Eva is eliminated instead. In Icey Antarctica, Anne Maria brags to Zoey about her man, Lightning, and that he is much better then Mike. She also further says that Zoey is lucky to have not been eliminated in the previous episode. Zoey soon finds out that Alejandro, Harold and Sadie are in an alliance, and tells them that she is going to expose them for the people they are. She yells over the intercom that Alejandro, Harold and Sadie have an alliance, alerting everyone. Alejandro, Harold and Anne Maria all agree that Zoey needs to be eliminated the next chance they get. Harold then reveals to everyone that Alejandro wants Zoey gone. Alerting Zoey to Alejandro and Anne Maria's plans. Trent starts to comfort Zoey after he finds out that Zoey's team wants her out. Zoey gets extremely worried about Trent when he falls into the icy water of Antarctica. When Cameron and Zoey reunite, both are seen extremely happy to see each other again. After Zoey's team won the challenge, Sadie tries to convince the Destroying Dragons to vote off Trent for helping Zoey win, trying to get rid of Trent and Zoey's relationship. In Jamaica Man!, Zoey is seen upset about Brick's elimination and that she and her team is in Loser Class. When Alejandro and Sadie both agree that Harold should be eliminated next, Zoey is extremely grateful for both of them deciding to keep her. Sadie then states in the confessional that she can easily use Zoey to her advantage. Sadie then asks Zoey if they could be best friends, and Zoey says yes that they should be friends. Anne Maria once again approaches Zoey and tells Zoey to read the letter Mike had sent to Anne Maria, but Zoey just ignores her. At the challenge, Katie seems jealous of Sadie's new best friend Zoey. Zoey isn't seen doing much, besides rooting for Alejandro and Sadie in the challenge. When her team loses, Anne Maria tries again to convince everyone to vote off Zoey, but once again Zoey is saved. Zoey ends up voting off Harold with Alejandro and Sadie. In Indian Dance, at the challenge, Sadie whispers to Zoey that she needs her help to save Trent and eliminated Geoff instead. Zoey is seen happy and agrees to saving Trent. Anne Maria and Lightning both agree that Zoey needs to be eliminated next as soon as possible. During the challenge, Zoey thinks herself as the third wheel, with Alejandro and Sadie being the two main ones. While Alejandro and Sadie dance together, Zoey is just seen doing some random moves of her own in the background. However, this causes Alejandro and Sadie to mess up, forcing them to tell Zoey to sit out of the challenge. Zoey's team ends up winning the challenge. At the elimination ceremony, Zoey is seen devastated that Trent was eliminated, which starts to creep out a few contestants, and eventually Alejandro offers to push her off the plane with him. In Australian Rivals, realizing that Trent is eliminated, Zoey starts to get extremely mad and emotional over his elimination. All of sudden, Zoey starts to fight with herself, telling herself that she can't have "her" take over herself again. Zoey then stops and rips a peice of her shirt and ties it around her head, revealing that Commando Zoey is back in control. Alejandro approaches Zoey and apologizes to her that Trent is gone, and hopes she will feel better. However when him and the rest of the cast notice that Commando Zoey is back, they all are shocked and worried. Commando Zoey is seen extremely upset about Trent's elimination, and whenever someone mentioned his name, she would get extremely mad, and would sometimes physically hurt the person (Alejandro and Bridgette). Everyone is seen angry with Zoey as well as extremely worried to be around her. Alejandro and Sadie agree that the first time they get, Zoey is being eliminated. As the contestants are falling down, Chris forces everyone to sing a song about Commando Zoey. Everyone is seen upset about Zoey, and call her rude things while they sing. Zoey tries to fight Commando Zoey as the fall, but ends up losing to her. At the challenge, Commando Zoey tells everyone that they are going down in the boxing challenge. Zoey is put up against Anne Maria and Amy in the challenge. Where Zoey threatens them all. Anne Maria and Zoey start attacking each other leaving Amy alone in the corner. When Commando Zoey notices Amy, she starts chasing Amy and gives her a black eye. This then makes Amy get extremely mad, where she yells at everyone including Zoey that she is tired of everyone pushing her around because of one little mistake, she then punches Zoey, and tells her to shut up about Trent. Everyone starts to cheer for Amy, when she punched Commando Zoey. Amy and Anne Maria both team up and knock out Commando Zoey from the challenge. When her team loses the challenge, both Alejandro and Sadie glare at Zoey, and tell her that she is going home. But in a shocking twist the winners of each round must vote off someone, being Amy, Beth and Lightning. Zoey ended up recieving one vote, and with 2 votes Sadie was eliminated. In Aloha, Merge!, Zoey finally takes control of herself, causing Commando Zoey to dissapear. After realizing that her best friend, Sadie was eliminated, Zoey starts to get once again mad, especially at Lightning. Anne Maria steps in and tries to stand up for Lightning, and tells Zoey that she is gonna be eliminated next. When the cast soon find out that they have merged, Anne Maria quickly forms alliances with a few contestants to vote off Zoey as soon as possible. When Zoey soon finds out what Anne Maria is doing, she also tries to gain people into voting off Anne Maria, but to no avail. During the challenge, Anne Maria and Zoey are paired up. Naking both of them extremely annoyed and mad. When the contestants had to pick someone to build a dummy out of, they chose Mike, making Anne Maria brag to Zoey more about how he likes her more than her. During the challenge, Anne Maria purposely tries to throw the challenge, to ensure that Zoey does not win and that she will be eliminated. When Zoey catches wind of her plan, she takes everything into her hands, and does the whole challenge by herself. oon enough, Mike appears, and kisses Anne Maria, which Zoey is at first annoyed of, but got even more annoyed when Anne Maria accuses Mike of being a harasser, and that she rubs in that Mike wants her over Zoey. When Anne Maria and Lightning start to hit Mike, she tells them to leave him alone, mad at Anne Maria for being really difficult and violent. After Mike leaves, the two perform horribly at the challenge, and Anne Maria starts attacking her, letting Zoey know that she is throwing the challenge, so Zoey will not win immunity, and so she will be sent home, and continues to rant that Zoey made her look bad for 3 years after the drama from Revenge of the Island. Zoey ignores her, but her breaking point comes when Anne Maria starts physically pushing her, causing Zoey to lash out and tell her that she is not afraid of her, and people do not like her because she is a mean, toxic person. Zoey demands her to leave her alone, and that Anne Maria is pathetic, only for Anne Maria to get more rowdy, throwing the doll across the room, eventually causing both of them to be last place. Both of them vote one another off, and when it is anounced that Zoey is eliminated, Anne Maria cheers, glad that she finally got her revenge on the no-good fake, bottle-dyed red head. As Zoey is leaving, she tells Anne Maria that she is a mean person, and she hopes that she will receive her karma. In African Safari, In The Big Apple, In Gladiatorial Finale!, Total Drama Back in Action In The Aftermath X, Total Drama Amazonian Nightmare In The Nightmare Begins, In Snakes on an Island, In Caiman, I Get It, In It's Too Lake, Trivia Comparisons Competition Miscellaneous Gallery Overall= Zoey_(TDAS_website).png Tdri_zoey_174x252.png Zoey_(Total_Drama_Online).png ZoeyPoseTDO.png 640px-Zoey_-_reFresh_Wallpaper.jpg 640px-ZoeyRot.png Zoey_Countdown.jpg 640px-Total-drama-character-profiles-zoey.jpg |-| Total Drama Roleplay Season 3= 640px-Heroes_vs._Villains_-_17.png|Zoey falls off the plane in Let's Have a World Tour! 12.10.png|Chris introduces Zoey. 640px-Zoeycupboard.png|Zoey looks for a passport. 640px-Droptheact.png|Zoey yells at Mike for abandoning her, and swapping teams to get closer to Anne Maria. MummyDoor.png|Zoey runs into Abubakar. 640px-0775.PNG|Zoey makes a crash landing into The Great Wall. Zoeybelikestfubetch.png|Zoey rudely ignores Amy. 640px-Zoeylorirank.jpg|Zoey's reaction to Trent winking at her. File:EliminationCeremonyEva.png|Zoey at her team's first elimination ceremony. File:Challenge.png|Zoey in Icey Antarctica. File:AnneMaria&Zoey&Amy.png|Anne Maria fighting with Zoey. File:EliminationCeremonyHarold.png|Zoey at her team's second Barf Bag Ceremony. File:EliminationCeremonySadie.png|Zoey at her team's last elimination ceremony. ZoeyShockedAtMike.png|Zoey shocked that Mike kissed Anne Maria. File:EliminationCeremonyZoey.png|Zoey at her first and only merged elimination ceremony. See Also Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 3 Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Season 3 contestants Category:Outstanding Olympians Category:Mergers in Season 3 Category:9th place